rpheavenfandomcom-20200213-history
Gifara
Gifara is a Darkspear troll warrior, currently residing in Sen'jin Village. He is considerably smaller than most darkspear, but he uses this to his advantage. He uses two light but sharp swords for fast-paced combat, and rarely uses his bow. Early life Gifara is a warrior and was taught by a fellow troll named Tha'Jhar. He lived on the Dangerous Darkspear Islands that are now believed to be a part of the Broken Isles. They were under constant attack from Murlocs and even Kul Tiras. Gifara got some experiance in combat during his time fighting both the Murloc threat and Kul tiras. But things changed after Thrall and his newly freed Orcs arrived on the Island and fought off the Kul Tiras. But their victory was short-lived, as the "underworld minions", controlled by a Sea Witch, captured the Darkspears' leader, Sen'Jin, along with Thrall and several orcs, trolls and humans, Including Gifara. They were all brought to a complex prison made by caves below the island. Thrall managed to free himself and his companions, but was ultimately unable to save Sen'jin. Thrall then led the Darkspear off of the isle. Gifara was one of the trolls led away from the Darkspear islands, as he survived the events prior. The Darkspear isles very beautiful at the time Gifara was there, and he always imagines what it'd be like there now with none of the conflict that occured during his stay. Meeting Tha'Jhar Gifara's fighting skills were nothing like they are now before he met Tha'Jhar. They were good childhood friends, but Tha'Jhar was bigger and always seemed to beat him whenever they dueled. One day Gifara came up to him and asked Tha'Jhar how he kept beating him. Tha'Jhar then started to teach Gifara about the fighting style that would fit the best for him. The way he was fighting before he met Tha'Jhar was very difficult for a Troll as small as he was; the sword he was using was two-handed and was only really effective if the user was big and strong. Also Gifara relied on mail armour as he thought it was good for defense, but Tha'Jhar told him that leather was better as it is lighter and was better for fast-paced combat. He was also given two light blades the length of shortswords and taught how to use them effectively. This training still goes on to this very day, though obviously with better equipment due to them now being members of the Horde instead of just island inhabitants. Combat skills Due to all of the fighting he has done on the Darkspear isles, Gifara's skills in combat are pretty decent; he can beat most other Troll warriors in duels, with a few obvious exceptions. He prefers to use two light, sharp and long blades for fast combat, and very rarely uses two-handed swords or axes. He can also use a bow with some accuracy, but not as good as many other Trolls, as he focuses more on melee fighting. He wears very little heavy armour as this slows him down, and he focuses on getting light armour as his combat-style is heavily based on speed and agility. Zalazane's Betrayal The events of Zalazane's betrayal did not Gifara's training to much degree, as he just continued his training in Orgrimmar, instead. He was one of the trolls that fought against Zalazane, too. Current time Gifara currently lives in Sen'Jin village, being trained by Tha'Jhar. He hopes to one day dedicate himself to the Horde. Category:Horde Category:Troll Category:Back story Category:Darkspear